I kissed a Boy
by alfredxjones
Summary: AU: Lovino was stuck in a rut, and the day he decided to change his life, all hell breaks loose! SpainxLovino, AmericaxEngland, AustriaxPrussia, GermanyxItaly.


Author ramble: Yay Another Fanfic I started for Spain Romano XD god, I wrote those on Sunday, the night I happened to stay up. I haven't slept since then; making it almost 34 hours without sleep, so don't be too hard. Remember I type these on a Nintendo wii at all hours of the night xD

Pair: Spain x South Italy (lovino), Austria x Prussia, America x England, Germany x Italy

Rating: M, not yet, but probably by next chapter.

* * *

It was 3 am, lovino noticed as he stared at the digital clock.

He had realized at that moment he never accomplished anything in life. His brother had already settled down and fixed lovino up with a job, though he was positive he'd be fired the next morning. Sure he finished high school and college but he was still hung up on things he regretted doing, things he regretted not doing.

He grabbed a pad of paper and a pencil from his desk and began to write a list.

Not a normal list. A list of things he was going to accomplish. First on the list, find a job. A steady job he couldn't fuck up easily.

Second on the list, finally confront his brother's lover and tell him how he REALLY felt. Sure the man was intimidating but it couldn't have been that hard.

And the final thing on the list was simply 'Find _Him _'. But who WAS him exactly? He was lovino's high school crush. It was safe to say the boy had similar feelings for lovino but if he did, he never made much of a move.

Waiting... Waiting... That's what kills people, lovi thought as he rolled over in bed. "Waiting ALWAYS kills" he whispered to himself before returning to sleep.

The sun was shinning, the birds chirping up a chorus. But to the cranky Italian it was anything but beautiful. The morning battle just begun, him battling that single curl on top of his head. No matter how many times he had brushed it, it always popped back into place. Today was no exception.

He went back to making the bed when he found the list he made the night before. He took the paper and hung it on the fridge. Ahh. Last it is time to get going to work.

Lovino worked at the job his brother had. His brother and significant other worked at a telemarketing company. It was simple work for most the employees. Italy had the job of sorting the mail; his lover had the job of carrying in and out all the packages and unpacking them. Easy right? Well lovino easily could say he had the easy job. Because he did, if you were normal. Lovino's job was to call peoples houses for some credit card or vacation giveaway that no one cared about.

"WELL IF YOU ASK ME I CAN TELL YOU ANOTHER PLACE TO PUT THAT ... OH REALLY? WELL YOU KNOW WHAT?!--" Lovino felt his hand being pushed into hanging up the phone. There stood his boss, very not amused face. He was fairly short, but had a hot temper.

"M-Mr. Kirkland!" lovino squeaked. All the eyes in the office were on him now.

"Lovino come with me to my office" The man turned, looking cool and calm on the outside, but inside his British blood was at a boil. Lovino sighed.

"Look I know your going to fire me, so why don't I just pack now and ill be out by lunch?" lovino sighed feeling embarrassed. The blonde nodded and started to make his way back to his office when another person ran through the thin hall between cubicles and latched himself onto the British man.

"BLOODY HELL!" his voice was higher pitched than he wished it was. The thing clinging onto him was none other than Alfred F Jones, the cranky Brit's boyfriend. "A-Alfred!" Arthur choked out, before realizing he was chewing on his earlobe. Alfred knew Arthurs weaknesses, this happened to shut up the cranky Britt.

"Cant I come and visit my love? Or do I need an appointment? Or perhaps I need to place my phone 'SOMEWHERE ELSE'?" he turned and faced the Italian. "Calling my phone is one thing, but cursing me out for not buying a card? Tsk tsk tsk" he faced back to the British man. "Now C'mon Mr. Kirkland... lets go back to your office" Alfred took Arthurs hand and the two walked out of sight.

Clearing his desk of any important papers or pictures, lovino left. His brother assured he'd get lovino back his job but lovino didn't care.

It was late at night. Lovino was on his way to his usual bar. It was owned by a Swiss man named Vash. It was a very nice bar. Lovino often enjoyed listening to the pianist that preformed there every night. Often, he'd get jumped by this odd silver haired man. But lovino had reason to believe the two were an item now, being the silver haired man sat besides him at the piano now, his head rested on his shoulder. Lovino went to the same high school as them actually, but he never thought they'd become so close.

Lovino sat at the bar, surprised to see vash cleaning the counter.  
"Hello" lovino greeted kindly, being a regular.

"Hey" vash nodded before looking up. "Hey, I know this is short notice but the new guy I hired to serve at the bar is late. You used to work here before; do you think you can cover?"

"Sure" lovino sighed.

"You know you are always welcome back" Vash nodded, placing the rag in the drawer.

"About that... I happened to have gotten fired this morning.... do you think it could be possible maybe to start working here again?" Lovino asked, somewhat pleading.

"Good to have you back!" vash smiled. "But you are going to have to work with this new guy ok? Teach him what to do and how to stay cool and all' Vash nodded before disappearing into the back.

Lovino got behind the counter, remembering how much he used to love his job here. He was cleaning a cup, when he herd the door open. Looking up his amber eyes must have grown to the size of dinner plates and the cup he held went crashing to the floor.

In the doorway stood a Spanish man. His hair brown and curly, his skin was tanned and his eyes the brightest shade of green. Lovino swallowed hard, why was his old time crush here? Was this his new work buddy? And did the man remember him?

Lovino didn't have time to think, and suddenly he had felt someone grabbing his wrist.

"Ahh! You're bleeding..." the tanned man said with a whisper. Upon locking eyes with lovino, he went through a rapid mood change. His eyes widened briefly before smiling warmly. And before lovino could talk, the man had pressed the cut finger between his lips, gently sucking on it. Lovino's face must have been bright red, resembling that of a tomato. The man chuckled as he removed the finger from between his lips.

"So I guess you're my mentor?" The man asked, stepping behind the bar.

"I... I have to use the bathroom!" Lovino said, running down the hall into the bathroom and locking himself in a stall.

Lovino paced the best he could in the stall before dropping to his knees and screaming silently. He tugged at his hair. Why was Antonio here? And he MUST remember me for him to do that, right? What do I do...? WHAT DO I DO!?

After hitting his head into the wall a thought appeared. Maybe it was good Antonio came....He had already found a new job, that's one accomplishment. His second he planed to do in the near future. But, his third, to find his lost love... Maybe it was a sign?

Breathing deeply he stepped out, fixing his shirt. He stood back behind the counter, looking at the male.

"You've gotten taller" lovino thought out loud.

Antonio only could chuckle. "I know what I'm doing, mentor. So if you want you don't have to teach or anything"

Lovino sighed in relief. That's one issue out of the way.

"So... Where are you living?" lovino asked.

"I don't know, I arrived today" Spain sighed.

"Why did you come back...?" lovino asked, eyes softening.

"Well many reasons, mainly to find you. See, my house where I moved to burned down. Having no family to take me in... I was hoping you'd let me stay with you?"

"You can't be serious"

"I'm more than serious. Look, I'm sorry for anything, but I have no where else to go... will you considered it?"

"Yeah, ill think about it" lovino sighed, looking down at the shinning counter.


End file.
